Castle of Treachary
by Mystic Shade
Summary: Selina Treflwynd, daughter of Lord Voldermort is going to Hogwarts for her fifth year. She is a prefect in Slytherin who is intensly loyal to Dumbledor. Can she truly decide where her loyalty lie?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I, at this moment, have no energy for a creative disclaimer ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A solitary figure walked across the ghostly graveyard. Her name was Selina Treflwynd, daughter of one of the richest witches in the wizarding world. As she strode, her gaze landed upon the numerous tombstones. How many innocents had her parents killed while serving the Dark Lord? How many people had her parents and her kins land in the desolate ground? She didn't know, but her family history was filled with servants of the Dark Lord. Uncle Avery had killed 13 innocent wizards, who were trying to stop the evil of Voldermort. Cousin Syon, who was only a couple of years older than her, had tortured, and killed 3 members of the Order of the Phoenix. There were more, but Selina did not care to think of them.  
  
Summer vacation had ended, and in a hatter of minutes, she would be leaving her house, and going back to Hogwarts, School of witchcraft and wizardry. There she would be constantly reminded of her family's treachery, for she was in Slytherin, and was made prefect for her fifth year there.  
  
It all seemed so long ago, when Selina Treflwynd walked up to the sorting hat, put it on and was immediately put in to Slytherin. "Selina," a voice impatiently called ", we're leaving soon!" It was her mother, a former Death Eater. How she despised her, mother or not. Mrs. Treflwynd had been in Voldermort's inner circle, Selina had never found out who he father was, but he must have been a Death Eater as well. a powerful one. Coming out of her thoughts Selina realized that she was late, she didn't want to miss the Hogwarts Express, and so she ran towards the sound of her mother's voice. Her despise for her mother would have to be overcome. in time.  
  
The "car" finally came into view through the white mist surrounding the graveyard. It wasn't really a car; a limousine would probably describe it better. "Newest model!" her mother was saying proudly. Selina couldn't care less what model the car was, and so ignored her mother's snobby chatter. It was just an act, concealing her true nature. Selina knew that deep inside, Mrs. Treflwynd hated muggles, half-breeds, and wished nothing more than to have Lord Voldermort in power again.  
  
The engine roared to life and Selina found herself clutching her wand more tightly. It was a curious thing, made by nature rather than a wand maker. Yet it still contained great magick. The smooth wood curved intricately, and at its top was a bird's head. The spells would come out from the bird's bead. Despite the wand's origin, it was obviously made for Selina.  
  
The "car" suddenly stopped, waking Selina from her day dream. "We're here dear." Her mother called. Selina groggily got off the car and pinned her shiny prefect badge on. He trolley would be waiting for her at the platform 9 ¾. She walked through the magickal barrier and her brother, Cole, who was of wizarding age, levitated her things into the Hogwarts Express. As she was about to board the train, Professor Snape, the potion master, caught up with her and said, "Selina, go to the Prefect's Carriage at the back of the train for a brief meeting about your duties."  
  
Thoroughly mystified, Selina want the way that Snape had been pointing to.  
  
Upon approaching the carriage, Selina wondered if this year, her fifth year at Hogwarts would be any better than the others. Maybe now she could put her knowledge and hidden talents to good use, against the Dark Lord. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authoress: hem hem. do you people reading this think it's too short? O yea, REVIEW!!!!!! Reviews make me happy!!!! 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter two  
  
The prefect's carriage was larger than the others. Eight other students were in the room, as well as Professor McGonagall. Selina recognized a few of the prefects. There was Ronald Weasly, Hermione Granger, Ernie McMillan, Draco Malfoy, and to her disgust, Pansy Parkinson.but wait. why did Slytherin have three prefects? Selina cast a confused look at Professor McGonagall.  
The professor either didn't se her, or completely ignored her. She then began to speak in a clear, loud voice, "Prefects, you will have the responsibility of upholding the Hogwarts rules. This year, you will make sure that no students break them!"  
Selina saw Pansy Parkinson tug on Draco Malfoy's robe and smile him flirtatiously, and knew that she, Selina Treflwynd, would be the only fair Slytherin Prefect this year. Professor McGonagall finished her speech and left the carriage. "Hey Granger," called the unpleasant voice of Pansy Parkinson, "are you ever going to realize that ugly mud bloods like you are never going to get a decent job?" "Have you realized that the only job suited for you is being a slut?" replied Hermione Granger curtly. Pansy looked appalled. Selina rather enjoyed this moment. Draco Malfoy then stepped in, "You are not going to stand a chance in the real would, Granger." He then muttered under his breath "Mud bloods like you need to be punished.the Dark Lord will see to that." Selina felt the color drain from her face. The once nondescript teen stood and said ", Draco Malfoy, can you stop being so pig-headed and for once in your life, be reasonable?" she paused, realizing that every eye was on her. She then asked quietly, "What do you have against non-pure bloods?" "He's just gotten it from his family, of course!" Ron piped in, "they're long-time supporters of You-Know-Who!" Selina slowly turned to meet Ron's eyes, her icy gaze never lifted as she coldly said "; there is no proof to your statement, Weasly. None, except for what your friend, Harry saw, and I do not know how reliable that source can be." She then looked at Draco Malfoy again, as if expecting an answer. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but then quickly closed it again. Pug- nosed Pansy then gave Selina a smirk and went to find Crabbe and Goyle's compartment with Draco. Pushing her long, brown-black hair out of her icy blue eyes, Selina wandered along the corridor. Her pale skin seemed ghostly, contrasting against her black robes. Selina Treflwynd had never bothered to make many friends since her opinion of most girls currently enrolled in Hogwarts as preppy bitches who never missed a chance to get noticed by a guy, always wearing the skimpiest, skin-tight, revealing clothes that they could lay their manicured claws on. It was not longing for their lifestyle that made Selina hate them, nor of their abundance of "friends". She also could not care less for a boyfriend. No, it was the fact that people were idiotic enough to fall for their idiotic system of ranking people. Creating a popularity contest in which they ruled, able to ban anyone who they slightly disliked from gaining friendship of anyone in the school. Making the ones who were a little different, or smart enough to resist their system "jerks" and unpopular. Selina knew that she too would soon become the evil Peppiness' prey. She had insulted Miss Pug-nose Pansy, queen of the preppy ones, and was going to suffer her wrath. Thought Selina didn't much care. She had now reached the last compartment on the train. Making sure that it was empty, she sat down. As the Hogwarts Express rolled along, Selina Treflwynd fell into a fitful slumber. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter three  
  
Authoress: I spaced the story out so it would be easier to read  
  
~*~  
  
A tap on the shoulder woke her. She opened her eyes to find a robed stranger standing before her. His face was in the shadows of his hood and could not be seen. Knowing him not to be one the Hogwarts staff, Selina fumbled for her wand and opened her mouth to scream "Silenso!" the hooded man bellowed firmly, and no sound came from Selina's mouth. The stranger began to speak ", Young witch," he began ", I come at our father's bidding."  
  
At these worlds, Selina's rage and fear crumbled and turned to joy, she had long since thought her father to be dead. She was almost afraid to let this hope grow, after all, how was she to know if this stranger told the truth...  
  
"The identity of your father may come as a surprise, so brace yourself..." the stranger continued  
  
"I want to know who my father is," said Selina, a bit hesitantly  
  
"Your father's name is Tom Riddle," the stranger said and when he saw no sign of surprise on Selina's face, he continued... "Tom Riddle is also known to most of the wizarding world as Lord Voldermort."  
  
Selina could feel her face growing pale as the shock sank in. "No...no way..." she thought, "my father can not be Lord Voldermort...this guy was sent to scare me...or else he's just crazy..."  
  
"I know you do not believe me, Selina," the other said, a bit gruffly, "but if you care to see your father...here is a present from him." And he handed the astonished girl a package...wrapped in satin and neatly labeled "For my daughter, Selina." In a moment...the man disappeared...leaving Selina alone and wondering.  
  
He had apparated of course; traveling as all wizards usually did and since they were on Hogwarts grounds...apparation was perfectly possible. But he had left a whole library of questions for Selina...and though she was dying to open the package, she refrained, knowing that it was dangerous to take presents from strangers. Opened unchecked, a present could turn into a deathly wish, able to manipulate both the body and mind. Against her heart's desire, she laid the package on the seat and left the now silent compartment...not wanting to be alone any longer...  
"Lies...lies...all lies..." mumbled Selina as she strode from train cart to train cart. "I am not and never will be a daughter to the Dark Lord!"  
  
But why...why would the stranger lie...maybe he was telling the truth?  
  
The girl could feel all color drain out of her skin...she glanced at her hand and was immediately filled with spite...not at the world, but at herself. In those veins of her wrist flowed dark blood, evil blood, capable of great destruction. No matter what she did, she would not be able to flee her heritage. "Why am I thinking this way?" she asked herself. "Why am I believing a mere stranger?"  
  
Yet she did believe him...and if he told the truth...a new plan of the Dark Lord would be starting. What could she do? How could she ever rise against her father?  
  
~*~  
  
Daughter of an immortal, Scion of a world. I give to thee choice, To commit good or ill.  
  
Darkness would help you, Giving the power you seek, While light will weaken, Hold you to its boundaries.  
  
Daughter of Darkness, Seeker of Light, I give thee choice, Of shadow or right.  
  
So read the inscription upon the wooden box. Yes, it was the same box that the stranger had given her. There was no doubt about its meaning...a choice...yet it was the same choice that Selina had carried in her heart for so long... 


End file.
